


Angel With A Shotgun

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [9]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: When a normal day of errands become a fight for his life, Marvin is saved by his angel with a shotgun





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from Tumblr asking for a trickshot piece that has Marvin in danger and/or hurt

“Chase? Chase, I need to get up.” Marvin said to his sleeping...boyfriend? Were they boyfriends? They messed around and kissed and held hands but they never actually said the words. Did they have to? What made it official? 

“No.” Chase groaned in protest, hugging Marvin tighter to his chest. 

“Chase, I need to run some errands.” Marvin tried to wiggle away. 

“Can wait.” Chase nuzzled his face into Marvin’s hair.

“I have appointments.” Marvin rolled himself so he was now sitting on top of Chase, managing to wake Chase up a bit since it’s hard to sleep with a mostly naked man sitting in your lap. 

“You sure you can’t stay, just for a bit?” Chase placed a hand on one of Marvin’s plush thighs. 

“I won’t be gone long.” Marvin picked the hand up and pressed a kiss to Chase’s knuckles. “Get some more sleep and I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“How can I sleep without you?” Chase said with a little smile and Marvin leaned down to press their lips together for a second. 

“You’ll figure it out.” He said before getting off of the bed. 

Marvin dressed in one of the spare outfits he’s kept in Chase’s room and stepped out. He gave a quick wave to JJ, helped Robbie tie his shoes, told Henrik he was heading out, took a package from Jackie and stopped when he opened the door and was greeted by Anti. Anti was holding his shoes, his hair was a mess and the collar of his shirt was stretched out, showing that the dark marks on his neck went down all the way. 

“I thought it was earlier.” Anti cleared his throat. 

“I thought you two were fighting?” Marvin asked.

“It’s complicated now.”

“Do the others know?”

“No…”

“Here.” Marvin snapped his fingers and Anti was magically cleaned up. “Put your shoes on, make sure Chase gets to sleep in and I’ll call us even.” Anti just nodded as his form of thanks and slipped past Marvin to get into the house. “What would they do without me?” Marvin chuckled to himself and headed out.

Going to the post office was easy enough, it was more boring than difficult but it was Marvin’s turn and he had to do it today in order for everything to get where it needed to on time. He needed to get Henrik and JJ into emails for most of this stuff. No one sends letters anymore. 

Marvin went into a flower shop next, but he wasn’t looking for any roses or daises. 

“How may I help you?” The woman behind the desk asked. 

“I’m here for some eyes of newt and lizard tails,” Marvin said with a sly smirk and the woman only nodded her head. 

“Right this way, sir.” She said and guided Marvin to the back area of the store, stepping through a doorway that could send a shiver down a normal man’s back but Marvin knew that feeling all too well to react. “Mr. Mason will be right with you.” The woman said and walked away before Marvin could thank her, another thing that he was used to, but he still felt the need to. 

“I heard that our favorite kitty-cat is here?” A man giggled as he came in from a different room. 

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Marvin stated, his friendly aura dropping. 

“I’ve told you I’d stop the day you quit wearing that mask of yours.” Mr. Mason said, heading over to the desk and gesturing for Marvin to sit in the chair in front of it. Marvin shook his head in refusal. 

“I’m just here for my ingredients, I have someone waiting for me,” Marvin said. 

“Is it a special someone?” Mr. Mason asked with a hum.

“That doesn’t concern you. What should concern you is getting me my ingredients.” 

“Well, there seems to be a problem with that.” Mr. Mason leaned back in his chair. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s about your payment.” 

“My payment?” The hair on the back of Marvin’s neck went up, they weren’t alone anymore, he could feel it. 

“It’s short.”

“Short? I pay the same amount every time for the same ingredients. I didn’t order anything special.” Marvin took a step back towards the door and felt himself hit something that wasn’t wooden. 

“Those ingredients are starting to get a little harder to obtain. The competition is getting stronger while we’re the same. We need an upper hand on them.” 

“Fine, take what I have, keep what I’ve ordered.” Marvin took out his wallet and took out what little cash he had, tossing it on the ground. “I’m leaving.” Marvin gritted his teeth when he felt hands grabbing him by the upper arms. 

“About that.” Mr. Mason chuckled. “We’re getting an upper hand by having an actual witch in our company, someone who knows how to work what we’re getting. You are no amateur, you’re no hobbyist, you’re the real deal, cat.” 

“I’m giving you one warning to let me go,” Marvin said, clenching his hands and lifting his lip into a snarl. 

“Don’t make me get a spray bottle.” Mr. Mason laughed. 

“I warned you.” Marvin’s eyes went green and soon did his arms. The man that had been holding him shouted out in pain and released him. 

“He burned my hands!” The man cried. Marvin ducked away from the second man in the room and held both hands out, blasting the two with a wave of energy. He made it to the door and opened it, running back to the store’s front. 

“Stop him!” Mr. Mason called out. Marvin looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed, not realizing it was a mistake until he felt something hot go through his leg, forcing him to scream and fall over in pain. 

“Bad cat.” Marvin heard the desk worker say as he held his bleeding thigh. Marvin could only try to even his breathing, looking up and making eye contact with the barrel end of a shotgun. “Don’t move.” The woman ordered. Marvin shifted his glance up and bared his teeth while he slowly raised to his feet. “I’m warning you!” The woman shouted. “I will shoot again!” 

“I dare you.” Marvin spat, eyes going wide in shock when the woman was tackled. “Chase!” 

“I got it!” Chase grabbed the shotgun with both hands and yanked it out of the woman’s grasp, using the handle to hit her in the head, knocking her out. 

“Chase, get out of here!” Marvin heard that more people were coming and didn’t have time to move before being grabbed once more, this time by both men. 

“Let me guess, this is Mr. Special?” Mr. Mason teased.

“Let him go!” Chase demanded, aiming the shotgun at Mr. Mason.

“Do you even know how to use that, kid?” Mr. Mason scoffed, face dropping when Chase pumped the gun and stood his ground, eyes hardening. “Two can play at that game.” Mr. Mason pulled a pistol out from under his jacket and pressed the barrel to Marvin’s temple. 

“Chase, run, please. It’ll be okay, I’ll be okay.” Marvin was shaking in pain, the hole in his leg aching as he tried to keep as much weight off of it as he could.

“I’m not leaving you,” Chase said, taking a step forward, Mr. Mason’s gun now moving so it was pointing at him. 

“Watch it, kid.” Mr. Mason warned. “We just want the cat.” 

“They’ll kill you,” Marvin said. 

“I don’t care.” Chase took the sunglasses that were sitting on his hat and put them on. There was a short pause before Chase suddenly aimed up and shot out the light to the shop, sending glass to rain down on them. Chase rushed forward and bashed Mr. Mason’s head in the same way that he had done to the woman. He quickly fired the shotgun and got one of the men the leg and threw the weapon at the other man’s face. Chase slid on his knees, grabbing the pistol with one hand and catching Marvin with his other arm. The other man held his bleeding nose and cried out when his leg was shot. “Karma’s a bitch.” 

“Chase?” Marvin kissed Chase on the check. “My hero.” He added with a chuckle. 

“I just wanted to surprise you and take you out to lunch.” Chase weakly laughed. “But I think a trip to the hospital is more fitting.” 

“Just get me home, I’ll be fine. I just need some sleep.” Marvin grunted in pain when Chase moved him so he was being held bridal style. 

“I’m not letting my boyfriend bleed out,” Chase stated. 

“Boyfriend?” Marvin couldn’t help the little smile forming on his lips. 

“I mean, y-yeah.” Chase’s face flushed a little as sirens started to go off in the distance. 

“We should go, there’s some...not so legal stuff happening in the back,” Marvin said. 

“There’s some what?” Chase made some sounds of shock before grunting. “Damn it, Marv.” Chase cursed and rushed over to the side door. “You owe me an explanation when you’re better.” He said as he started to run, thankful that the Septiceye House was only a few blocks away. 


End file.
